The Legato Show
by Sora17
Summary: Legato interviews many diffrent anime Characters
1. Legato interviews the band of 7

Legato interviews the band of seven

**GOOD EVENING EVERYBODY IT'S TIME FOR GUNGHO WITH LEGATO **

**TONIGHT THE STARS FROM THE MT HAKUREI SAGA OF INYASHA THE BAND OF SEVEN!!!! NOW EVERYONE HERES YOUR HOST ****LEGATO BLUESUMMERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Thank you, Monev for that… intresting introduction. Welcome ladies & gentlemen to gung ho with Legato, I am your host legato Blue summers. (We love you legato!!)

Thank you, crazed fan girls I'm flattered. ( I love you too!)

Shut up Midvaley anyway we have a great show for you tonight lets move on to are first guest Jakotsu … I'm sorry my college Dominick the Cyclops just informed me that is still in his dressing room anyway on to our next guest Bankotsu … I apologize once again it appears that he is also in Jakotsu's dressing room. (yaoi yaoi)

Ohh shut up you stupid horny fan girls before I kill every last one of you!!!

Now please welcome our guest Suikotsu. ( Midvaley playing you make me crazy)

Welcome Dr Suikotsu to our show.

Dr Suikotsu: thank you for having me Legato Sama

Midvaley: would you like to blow my horn

Dr Suikotsu: I would be honored

Midvaley: **BLOW IT!**

Suikotsu attempts to play a b flat and fails

Midvaley: no you have to do it harder

Now blow it harder longer& with passion

Dr Suikotsu: I don't think I ….

Midvaley: here like this

Legato: Shouldn't you wipe off Suikotsu's saliva first?

Midvaley: oh right (licks the mouth piece clean)

Now keep blowing yes yes yes BLOW!

Suikotsu: SHUT THE F#$ UP YOU LITTLE S&!

Legato: ok now moving on Suikotsu what's it like being killed a 2nd time.

Suikotsu: IT'S MESSED UP THAT'S WHAT IT IS I DIED ONCE ISN'T THAT ENOUGH FOR THESES $$ HOLES. NO THAT B$$ HEY WHAT THE F!#

IS GOING ON

Legato: what do you mean?

Suikotsu: why is all my cursing being censored?

Midvaley: yeah censors are a pain in the ass.

Suikotsu: WHAT HOW COME HE'S ALLOWED TO SAY $$ BUT I CAN'T?!

Legato: anyway please welcome are next guest Ginkotsu everyone.

Legato: It's great to have you here on the show Ginkotsu

Ginkotsu: _GURSH_

Midvaley: would you like to blow my horn?

Ginkotsu: _GASS (bites the horn)_

_Legato: now Ginkotsu there_ have been many debates about the sexuality of your comrades so the big question is what are you into.

Ginkotsu_: SASS_

Legato: No I'm mean which way do you swing?

Ginkotsu_: LASS_

Midvaley: really what do you look for in a girl?

Ginkotsu_: ASS_

_Suikotsu: hey how come he's allowed to say it & Legato why would my sexuality be questioned?_

_Legato: because _you live in the middle of no where with a bunch of children need I say more. Now Ginkotsu that you have been made into a cyborg do you feel superior.

Ginkotsu: _I gursh_

Legato: come on every one knows androids are superior to humans.

_Ginkotsuhat's: t because we have more __mass._

_L_egato: Now are just saying anything that rhymes with gas. Like what's your favorite food?

Ginkotsu_: sea bass!_

Legato: oh you're hopeless any way on to our next guest Renkotsu.

Ginkotsu: **gursh - **

Legato: welcome to the show great to have you here.

Renkotsu: domo arigato Mr. Legato

Legato: so why did u kill Jakotsu

Suikotsu: hey that Btch killed me sevrves him right.

Renkotsu: what he said

Midvaley: yeah how come reny gets crap bout killing j-kotsu but no one minds that j killed sui

Legato: because the perverse fans want yaoi.

Renkotsu: jeez your cynical.

Legato: but of course now next we have...

Renkotsu: wait thats it just 1 question Midvaley didn't even ask if I wanted 2 blow his horn!!

Midvaley: It just never occurd to me.

Renkotsu: your just afraid that I'm 2much 4 it.

Midvaley: nonsense Sylvia can take it now BLOW IT u sexy beast

Leagato: anyway next we have an eating contest between 2 long term rivals Goshinki & kyokotsu.

Goshinki: so we meet again kyokotsu.

Kyokotsu: this time victory will be mine.

Muikotsu: Let the contest begin!! OHH LOOK AT THEM GO JUST DEVOUVERD THE WHOLE TRAY AND NOW THEIR HEADING 4 THE AUDIENCE OH KYKOTSU JUST ATE THE FIRST ROW AND NOW HERE COMES GOSHINKI AND HE'S EATING ME!!!

Goshinki then brakes his fangs on the bleachers and call Kyokotsu's the winner.

Goshinki: well meet and eat again kyokotsu.

Midvaley: I have an idea why don't we see Bankotsu and Jakotsu are doing in the dressing room

( in the dressing rooms)

Jakotsu: look I know I left my pin somwhere here.

Bankotsu: you idiot we probably missed the whole interview we've been lookin so long

(back at the show)

Midvaley: well that was anti climactic

Legato: Midvaley stop hiting yourself

Credits

Screen play by Derek Anzalone

Executive producer Knives Million

Music by Midvaley the horn freak

Announcer Monev the gale

Special thanks to Naraku for resurrecting the band of seven

In memory of every one killed in the audience and Muikotsu.

We do not claim owner ship to any other show these characters appear in.

_**Sea bass **_


	2. Legato interviews the Fuhrer

Legato interviews the Fuhrer

A/N: Read past the credits.

Grammer: ------sounds, (------) actions, BOLDannouncer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GOOD EVENING EVERYBODY IT'S TIME FOR GUNGHO WITH LEGATO **

**TONIGHT THE STAR FROM FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST IT'S THE FUHRER!!!! NOW EVERYONE HERE'S YOUR HOST ****LEGATO BLUESUMMERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Fangirls start screaming.

Legato: Welcome to the show great to have you here. But do we really need to announce you as the star of Fullmetal Alchemist?

Pride: Well, I am the star.

Legato: Then why is it named after Fullmetal?

Pride: Because, I'm the one who gave him the title.

Legato: But you die in the last episode.

Pride: Exactly! Thus, preventing the show from continuing.

Legato: Well, you certainly live up to your name, Pride.

Pride: Why thank you.

Legato: So, why did you strangle your son at the end?

Pride: Well about that, is my family alright?

Legato: Well your son is still in the hospital and your wife is in thearapy. Well... anyways on that note it's time to interview the other Fuhrer.

Many nazi audience members jump from their seats shouting "Hail the Fuhrer!"

Leagato: Well I should be saying the other Fuhrer King Bradley. Please welcome from the FMA manga King Bradley, aka Wrath!! Welcome to the show. Wrath it's great to have you here.

Wrath: Thanks, but you can just call me Bradley

Pride: But wait, I'm Bradley.

Midvaley: (wide grin) Would you like to blow my horn?

King Bradleys': I'd be honored.(start wresstling eachother over the horn)

Midvalaley: How I love when men fight over the chance to put their mouth on my horn.

Legato: (using his powers) Midvaley, stop hitting yourself.

Midvalaley: Smack Owww...

Legato: Stop hitting yourself.

Midvalaley: Smack Ow.

Legato: Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!!!

Midvalaley: Smack Ow! Smack Ow!!! Slam OW!!! (Falls down) Ow...owww...oowwww... For..give.. me... boss... (Now lies down on floor passed out)

Legato: Now Bradley...

King Bradleys': Yes!

Legato: I'm truly honored to have 2 superior beings such as yourselves on the show.

King Bradleys': Of course you are.

Wrath: But, I was once human.

Legato: Really... (grining widly) Do you think I could become a humunculi like you?

Wrath: No!

Legato: You could of at least pertended to think about it. By the way, did you know there is another well known Fuhrer.

Wrath: Other than Pride here.

Legato: Yes! I'm talking of course our surprise guest please welcome Adolf Hittler.

(Nazi audience cheering)

Legato: Now Fuhrer, you killed over 11 million people and I'm cool with that but...why such a brutal mannar?

Adolf: To stop the Jewish invasion of course.

Midvaley: Boss. What's a jew?

Legato: You know Weinlend and our accountants.  
Midvaley: Oh yeah those guys are cool by the way the weinlends invited us to Ezra's batmitzvah

Legato: Oh really?

Wrath: Anyone want some motza bread?

Pride: Oh thanks.

King Bradleys': (facing each other) Keep it kosher.

Legato: Anyway Adolf are there any people that you do like.

Adolf: yes blue eyed blonds are superior.

Legato: (thinking of Knives) Now there I agree with you.

Leagato: But what about someone with blue hair and blond eyes(refering to himself)

Adolf: Nine we call that a freak.

Midvaley: Oh denied.

Legato: Midvaley don't hit yourself in the nuts with that horn thats will really hurt.

Midvaley: Shist ...that hurt boss (faints)

Legato: Now for our speacial guests the Isrealy police forces

Adolf: Oh Shist

Credits

Writen by Derek Anzalone

Edited by Julie Anzalone

Executive producer Knives Million

Music by Midvaley the horn freak

Announcer Monev the gale

In memory of every one killed in the audience and some other dead guy.

We do not claim owner ship to any other show these characters appear in.

_**Keep it kosher.**_


	3. Legato interviews Naruto cast

Legato interviews team 7

Monev: GOOD EVENING EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO THE LEGATO SHOW TONIGHT FROM THE SERIES NARUTO IT'S TEAM 7 NOW EVERYONE HERE'S YOUR HOST LEGATO BLUE SUMMERS.

Legato: Hello and welcome everyone we have a great show for you tonight the cast from Naruto is here.

Midvaley: and there all going to blow on my horn!!

Legato: Midvaley stop hitting your self, stop hitting yourself

Midvaley: ouch sorry boss ow

Legato: Any every one please welcome the leader of team 7 Kakashi.

Legato: Welcome to the show Kakashi.

Kakashi: Thanks it's good to be here.

Midvaley: Would you like to blow my horn?

Kakashi: Sure

(Kakashi is unable to blow the horn due to his mask)

Legato: Now Kakashi I am curious as to what is under that mask of yours.

Kakashi: oh of course under my mask is another mask. Now I'm curious about something to Legato.

Legato: Well what is it?

Kakashi: (pulls out a MidvaleyXLegato Yaoi) Did this really happen?

Legato: NO ME AND MIDVALEY NEVER HAD SEX!

Midvaley: He's lying its all true.

Legato: Now Midvaley you really should stop hitting your self.

Midvaley: ow you know you want me boss ouch.

Kakashi: of course he does because if it's said on the internet it must be true.

Legato: oh then what about all that stuff about you and Sakura.

Kakashi: All true.

Legato: Then what about the stories of you and Iruka.

……………………………………………………..

Kakashi:……I was probably drunk.

Legato: ok on to our next guest please welcome Sasuke.

(Fan girls Squeal)

Legato: Welcome to the show Sasuke.

Midvaley: Would you like to blow my horn?

Sasuke:…

Midvaley: Fine I'll make you blow it.(forces the horn into sasuke's mouth)

Legato: Midvaley stop hitting your self. Sorry about that Sasuke.

Sasuke: ….

Legato: Anyway how are you?

Sasuke: ….

Legato: oh you think your better than me don't you.

Sasuke: I know I am.

Legato: oh yeah well I'm far more anti social then you'll ever be.

Sasuke: Well I'm far more emo than you'll ever be.

Legato: Anyway you're just an inferior being unlike your friend Naruto.

Sasuke: You dare compare me to that loser!

Legato: Yes he is a superior being unlike you. Anyway onto our next guest Sakura.

Legato: welcome to the show Sakura.

Midvaley: Would you like to blow my horn?

Sakura: sure

Inner Sakura: An indirect kiss with Sasuke.

After Sakura blew it Midvaley licked of the mouth piece.

Sakura:eeeeeeeew

Midvaley: What I do this all the time when ever someone blows my horn.

Sakura: (Faints) I had an indirect kiss with that creep.

Legato: Well since Sakura's unconscious I'll just bring out our next guest Naruto uzamaki.

Legato: It's great to have a superior being such as yourself on the show Naruto.

Naruto: uh thanks

Midvaley: Would you like to blow my horn?

Naruto: NO WAY I'M GONNA BLOW THAT HORN AFTER YOU LICKED IT BELIEVE IT

Legato: Now I must ask why do you keep saying believe it.

Naruto: I … I have OCD believe it.

Kakashi: ask him about all the yaoi's he's put in.

Midvaley: yea you and Sasuke are my favorite Yaoi couple.

Legato: Really well how about I give you all a little fan service I do have the power to control people's bodies you know.

Sasuke: no you wouldn't!

Legato: oh but I would this for saying I'm not emo enough.

Legato uses his powers to have Sasuke and Naruto French.

Sakura: please you're embarrassing them

Inner sakura: oh yea now make them rip their shirts off.

Credits

Written by Derek Anzalone(sora17)

Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters but some day all of it will be mine muhaahahhaahhaa

Special thanks to all Legato show fans.

Note: If you have any characters you'd like to see interviewed just say it in a review.

I … I have OCD believe it


	4. chapter 4

THE LEGATO SHOW

Episode 1

ALL RIGHT ITS TIME FOR GUNGHO WITH LEGATO BLUSUMERS TONIGHT FROM GGUNDAMS NEO ITALY IT'S MICHELO CHARIOT AND FROM NEO FRANCE IT'S GEORGE DESAND!! NOW HERE'S YOUR HOST LEGATO BLUSSUMERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Legato: thank you Monev for that introduction and thanks to all my loyal fans for watching.

Audience: we love you Legato!

Legato: Thanks again crazed fan girls.

Back stage: I love you too boss

Legato: SHUT UP MIDVALEY! HOW MANY TIMES MUST WE GO THROUGH THIS?

Midvaley: c'mon boss you know you want it.

Legato: No Midvaley I don't want "it"

Anyway please give a warm welcome to neo Italy's Michelo Chariot

Michelo: HEY LEGATO WHATS GOING ON!! How you doing?

Legato: Good it's great to have a fellow insane Italian.

Midvale: would you like to blow my horn?

Michelo: NO!!

Midvale: You Bitch

Legato: So what was your reaction to losing the gundam tournament in Hong Kong?

Michelo: IT DROVE ME CRAZY!!! I HAVEN'T BURNT DOWN SO MUCH STUFF SINCE WE WON THE WORLD CUP.

LEGATO: Oh really what do you think contributed to your downfall there

Michelo: the 2 against 1 deal they cheated.

Legato: so would like revenge against them?

Michelo: But screw that Italy won the world cup!!!!!

Legato: yes so what crazy stuff did you do then?

Michelo: we blew stuff up I blew up the police station, the French embassy, the Milan tower And just for the hell of it we burned down wimbles Stadium.

Midvaley: isn't that in England?

Michelo: YEA AND WE BURNT IT ALL DOWN!!!!

CHAPMEN: YOU BITCH!!

Legato: Any ways please welcome our next guest from neo France George de Sand

George: So Michelo it was you who destroyed the French embassy I will punish you here and now.

Michelo: we beat you at the world cup and I'll beat you again.

Legato: Can we please get back to the interview?

Midvaley: George would you like to blow my horn?

Michelo: like he's not fruity enough already.

George: Shut up.

Legato: By the way George I read your book it touched me.

George: huh?

Midvaley: Boss that was George Sand not George De Sand

Legato: Any way George what was your reaction to losing the world cup?

George: I burnt down the Italian embassy.

Michelo: all right bitch it's on now!!

As Michelo and George argued about the world cup in the back of the stage Legato just sat back until suddenly George gave Michelo a head but.

Midvaley: (waving a red flag) Ok break it up what happened here?

George: He insulted my mother!!

Michelo: NEVER I would never insult somebody's mom I'm an orphan and it makes me cry when I think about losing my mom.

Legato: this all seems so familiar.

Midvaley: How about this guys I got the world cup on tape wanna watch

Michelo and George: BRILLIANT!!

Legato: I'm not interested

Michelo: and you call yourself an Italian

George: A man who wont watch the world cup is a man with out pride

Chapmen: Here here hey can I watch too Michelo (gets up from the audience)

Michelo: sure and I'll invite Chibode

George: Merde

Michelo: Hey he's the one member of your team that hasn't attacked me.

Credits and notes

Written by Derek Anzalone (sora17)

Produced by Knives million

Edited by Julie Anzalone

Announcer Monev the Gale

Note George Sand was the alias of 19th century French writer who disguised her name because women weren't aloud to write back then.

Wimbles stadium is a British soccer arena that gets burnt down allot

I assumed Legato is an Italian because Legato is an Italian word.

Merde


	5. Legato inteviews Evangelion cast

Legato interviews the cast of evangelion

Monev: GOOD EVENING EVERY BODY AND WELCOME TO THE LEGATO SHOW TONIGHT WE HAVE THE CAST NEON GENESIS EVANGELION AND NOW HERES YOUR HOST LEGATO BLUESUMMERS !!

Legato: Thank you Monev and every one welcome to the show tonight we have a great show for you so please welcome our first guest the first child. Please welcome Rei Ayanami.

Legato: Hello Rei welcome to the show.

Midvaley: would you like to blow my horn?

Rei: If I am ordered.

Legato: Right now any way we are all curious as to what your relationship is with Gendo Ikari.

Midvalley: yea and whats he like in bed?

Legato: Midvaley!!

Rei: I simply obey what he orders.

Legato: Really and do you ever get jealous of Shinji and Asuka living together?

Rei: No

Midvalley: Really then you wouldn't mind that I read out loud this lemon of them.

Rei: you will refrain from such action immediately.

Midvaley: So you are jealous of their sex life.

Legato: I'm sure their not having sex.

Kakashi: that's where you're wrong.

Legato: Kakashi what are you still doing here.

Kakashi: Lemons are on the Internet and if they say it on the Internet it must be true!

Legato: Get out (uses his powers to make Kakashi walk away) Now Rei I just watched end of evangelion and I'm wondering ……

Midvaley: What the fuck happened?

Legato: Midvaley stop hitting yourself

Rei: ……

Legato: Now on to our next guest Asuka Langley

Legato: Welcome to the show Asuka

Midvaley: would you like to blow my horn?

Asuka: Get that thing out my face freak.

Legato: I like the way you handle yourself.

Asuka: Of course you do.

Legato: Now I am wondering why do you fight the angels?

Asuka: Because there trying to wipe out the human race.

Legato: Ever think maybe the human race deserves to be wiped out?

Asuka: What are you some kind of cynic?

Legato: Yes and proudly so.

Asuka: why you!

Legato: Hold that thought were going to a quick commercial break.

Commercial break starts here

Major Armstrong:( walks on dancing shirtless as usual singing) don't you wish your boyfriend was hot like me don't you wish your boyfriend was buff like me.

WELL NOW HE CAN BE AT THE ARMSTRONG GYM WE'LL FIX HIM UP NICE AND PRETTY. (Sparkles)

Do you like randomness and complete utter insanity? Of course you do!!

Sora17 proudly presents

Dr Gero: (singing) I'm a deliciously sexy old man

Contestants will be asked a series of challenging questions

Dr Gero: What is the main ingredient of beef stew!

Coming this summer to

Android17: I think the Drs finally lost it.

THE DR. GERO GAME SHOW!!

Commercial break ends here

Legato: All right on to our next guest.

Asuka: Wait a minute you didn't let me finish!!

Legato: yes what a shame anyway please welcome our next guest Shinji Ikari.

Legato: welcome to the show Shinji.

Shinji: Thank you Mr. Legato.

Midvaley: Would you like to blow my horn?

Shinji: uh no but thanks anyway.

Midvaley: ah it seems no one will blow me today.

Legato: Midvaley once again you should really stop hitting yourself.

Midvaley: ow sorry boss.

Legato: So Shinji you almost let the world die on multiple occasions because you wouldn't pilot the Eva.

Shinji: Yea I guess.

Midvaley: Why?

Shinji: Because no one understands me.

Asuka: You wimp.

Legato: No I agree with him.

Asuka: What are suggesting he let the world die!?

Legato: yes I am why should he protect a world that doesn't understand him.

Asuka: You maniac!!

Legato: At least I'm not bipolar like you!

Asuka: Lets take this back stage.

They both go back stage where lots of yelling and thuds can be heard.

Midvaley: Seems that they're getting really violent let's take a look back stage shall we?

The camera goes backstage to reveal that Asuka and Legato are passionately making out!

Shinji: Asuka!!

Midvaley:(on the verge of tears) Boss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or Evangelion

If they say it on the internet it must be true!


End file.
